The present invention relates generally to improvements in an electrical connecting device and it relates more particularly to an improved electrical conduit grounding clamp.
It is a general practice in the distribution of electrical lines through conduit, whether of the rigid pipe type or of the flexible helix type, to connect the conduit to ground so that the conduit functions as a grounded conductor. The electrical conduit is commonly grounded by means of a clamp which tightly engages the conduit and is clamped or otherwise connected to a suitably grounded cable. The devices heretofore available and proposed for grounding the conduit, however, possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are usually unreliable over periods of time, and expensive devices, difficult to apply, of little versatility and adaptability and otherwise leave much to be desired.